


I'm going to marry the night (leave nothing on these streets to explore)

by BayHendrix



Series: Kissed by fire [14]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diana (OC) is 17, Diana does what she wants, Gen, Secret Relationships, Ubbe is 21, Ubbe is in love and willing to face the world and his family, kind of a Romeo and Juliet vibe, read the tags!!! There is not sex in this fix but it is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Diana Wessex is the apple of her father's eye. Tenacious and stubborn to a fault. Her rivalry with Ivar Lothbrok is legendary.Ubbe Lothbrok is a man with a talent for trouble and a love for his family. But something about Diana makes him want to risk it all.They know whatever they share is doomed. But damn it all to hell if they don't try to make it out of this mess alive.





	I'm going to marry the night (leave nothing on these streets to explore)

It scares him. How much and how deeply he feels for this slip of a girl. He towers over her. But even if her head barely tops his shoulder those hazel eyes have a way of making him feel small. Those eyes make him feel like he is the only one in the room. And those red curls that fall above her shoulder dance in the wind. She is looking out on his balcony as the sun rises. They are playing a dangerous game. And he knows sooner or later their luck will run out. 

He has always noticed her. The girl his brother hated. The one who was the daughter of the famed Ecbert Wessex. A famed businessman with legitimate business and fingers in shady dealings as well. It is how he, the son of the infamous Ragnar Lothrbok, exporter and mercenery and enforcer, met her at all. She was a slip of a girl who barely grabbed his attention. 

That all changed the summer she turned fifteen. It was a party when a rival had tried to take out the heart of the Lothbrok family. And it was not a Lothebok who killed the man. It was Diana Wessex who killed the man with his own gun to save the children of Bjorn Ironside. After she stabbed him with a steak knife to distract him. Diana has saved the lives of his niece and nephews. And for that he would always be indebted to her. 

Snd ever since then they have danced on the edge. The razors edge of what his father expected of him and what his heart yearns for. Diana is years younger and has so much potential. He is a man destined to follow in his fathers footsteps. His hands are already red with split blood and he is only twenty-one. 

But six months ago when she turned seventeen the tension burst and an argument gave way to a kiss. And down the rabbit hole they went. And here in his apartment in a part of London far from where anyone can catch them he lets himself dream. And he lets himself want. He loves her. How could he not love this stubborn and compassionate and bright creature? Her spirit and strength burn as bright as her hair. 

She hears him and she looks over her shoulder at him. Those eyes dance and she smiles. A smile only for him. She leans her back against the balcony and faces him. He moves and places his arms on either side of her. She continues to smile and looks up at him. 

Diana looks at this man with those bright blue eyes. The man who she loves. The man who would give her the stars if he could. But she isn't sure if he can give her what she really wants: a future. Would he defy his father and mother to be with her? He isn't like Ivar, so full of anger and resentment. He doesn't make her want to cry. She wants to leave this city and go to Paris. It has always been her dream. And she wants Ubbe to come with her. But is it worth it to let down her walls? To give him the power to break her? She doesn't know. But in this moment she loves him. And that has to be enough.

so she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. Wraps her arms around his neck and pours everything she can into the kiss. His arms wrap around her waist. Their lips move and tongues dance. Eventually she has to breathe. The kiss is broken. But his hands cups her cheeks and he kisses her gently. Catching her hand he leads her inside. 

In that moment Diana knows she would follow him anywhere. 


End file.
